


Grandpa in my Fuck it

by gaymaeda



Category: grandpa in my pocket
Genre: Other, grandpa in my pocket - Freeform, grandpa mason, jason mason, jason only at the beginning dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymaeda/pseuds/gaymaeda
Summary: grandpa in my pocket fan fiction: a collection of grandpa using the shrinking cap to get really small and fuck things with his old penis
Relationships: grandpa mason / drill, grandpa mason / pencil sharpener, grandpa mason / toaster
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Grandpa in my Fuck it

**Author's Note:**

> please don't read this for your own good xoxo

It was a warm sunny day in the Mason household, grandpa on his chair reading a book as usual until Jason Mason walks in. “Grandpa!” Jason calls, running over to his shrinkable gramps and giving him a big hug. “You can’t come today, but me and my family are going out.. Sorry grandpa..” Jason sighs sadly, wishing his grandpa could come, but unfortunately even if he could shrink and partake in the family outing like usual it just wouldn’t work out.

But that was fine with grandpa, this time he had something to do. This time, grandpa had something to keep him busy rather than just playing with the dog. This time …. Grandpa had a mission. Smiling at Jason, he waves him off and watches as the family car drives off from the Mason household.

Grandpa immediately pulls out his shrinking cap and applies it to his geriatric skull, allowing him to shrink down to around 4 inches in size. Kicking his legs up and running around excitedly, Grandpa smiles and runs over to a pencil sharpener. Pulling down his pants, Grandpa Mason jerks his limp cock to life (as best as he could, he was like 90 and it was really difficult to get an erection) and sticks it directly into the pencil sharpener. Grandpa started to thrust, crying out in a wheeze as the metal rustic blades shred the skin off of his old penis like cheese through a grater. His poor dick is massacred, obliterated beneath the stilled pendulums cutting down his cock thrust by thrust.

By the time Grandpa cums, he pulls his dick out of the pencil sharpener to reveal a mangled mess of throbbing flesh covered in cum, and he cums again at the sight. Grandpa Mason trembles, using his grandpa magic to turn his ruined dick back into the large, uncircumcised monster that it was. It was as if nothing had ever occurred, which was exactly what grandpa needed. He needed to live out his disgusting, freakish fantasies before he kicked the bucket (that could be tomorrow, he was old as shit, I cannot stress this enough. Grandpa Mason is two minutes away from cardiac arrest.) and whenever the family left the house it was his chance. 

The shrinking cap provided an excellent source of lustful entertainment. There was so much more to do, so much more to fuck when you were 4 inches tall. Grandpa Mason smiles, his wrinkles scrunching up as he kicks his pants off and runs over to the kitchen, hopping up onto the counter, his dick bouncing with each fast tiny step. Grandpa turns on the toaster and climbs up onto the top of it, resting his saggy ass cheeks onto the slowly warming side, signalling that the metal bars inside (ready for bread) were indeed ready for HIS buns.

Grandpa lays down on his belly, dipping his chest into the crack providing excruciating heat. Pressing both of his nipples against the piercing metal, Grandpa shrieks in his masochistic-induced pleasure as his nipples begin to stick due to the intensity of the heat. The hot metal slowly burns his nipples so terribly that his flesh stuck to the metal like glue. Grandpa reaches down and cries as he tugs his now healthy erection to the pain, arching his back. As he does so, his nipples and the flat purple discs around them stick to the toaster’s immense heat whilst his saggy, wrinkly, frail body pulls back resulting in his flesh tearing open in the shape of two ‘O’ shapes where his nipples used to be.

His chest, now a mess of tangled muscles and blood, beating in time with his old heart, sprayed blood all over the toaster and down his cock which resulted in an intense orgasm from Grandpa. “Auunnnggghhh!” Grandpa cries out, cum shooting out of his cock all over the insides of the toaster. Oh well, surely the family wouldn’t mind a bit of fried nipples with cum seasoning. Using his grandpa magic, his cock stands tall still and his nipples heal.

Grandpa was only getting started.

Grandpa thought his nipples and cock had suffered enough, and he was still horny, so he figured it was time he gave himself a ride … Literally. Smiling and stripping completely naked, Grandpa adjusts his shrinking cap and jumps down from the kitchen counter, running around the house in search for his next adventure, dick flopping as he runs.

Grandpa Mason stops at Dad’s room, then crawls under the crack in the door. Jumping up onto his desk, Grandpa licks his dry lips, his bulging old man eyes searching hungrily for his next item to feast upon. Deciding upon an electric drill, Grandpa approaches the tall object laying flat on its side and lays down next to it. Grabbing the tip of the drill, Grandpa uses some of the blood on his body as lube to wipe between his saggy cheeks.

Pushing his almost always open asshole back onto the tip of the metal head, Grandpa moans. “Bloody hell!” He cries out, slamming himself back down onto the drill so that the vicious tool penetrated him with abandon. A shaky hand moves back and presses ‘ON’, and a loud whirring fills the house as the tip and sheath of the drill start rotating at an intense velocity.

Shrieking and crying hard, Grandpa lays still on the desk while the drill turns clockwise inside him, absolutely shredding and perforating his intestines. Blood bubbles out from between his quivering lips as his intestines are mashed up into a thick, pulpy mess. Grandpa went too far this time. He wasn’t sure if grandpa magic could fix this mess. Trembling, his shrinking cap falls off of his head, and Grandpa enlarges into his normal size -- although unfortunately, the damage was still very real and very scaled. Falling off of Dad’s desk in a hurry, Grandpa crawls out into the living room carpet to bleed out. 

It didn’t take long for all the blood to leave Grandpa’s body, his body being a filled sack of loose guts, skin acting as if it were simply a water balloon -- water being blood inside him. His body was once filled with intricate and amazing systems, now all destroyed and leaking out of every orifice in Grandpa’s body onto their tidy carpet.  
When Jason Mason and the family got home, they found their dog Beowulf eating grandpa.

The end.


End file.
